


A storm of emotions

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Hyungwon and Shownu are roomates only since a few days before a great storm happens. Hyungwon is afraid of storms. Shownu notices it and so he slips into Hyungwon's bed to hug him and help him overcome his fear.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1155858939768201218?s=19 )





	A storm of emotions

# 

#  **A storm of emotions**

Hyungwon hated his roommate, Hyunwoo. He fucking hated him. They didn’t match: if Hyungwon loved classical music, Hyunwoo loved rock bands. If Hyungwon adored love stories, Hyunwoo used to watch horror movies. It was only a week since they shared the same room, but nothing seemed to work for them to create some kind of friendship or even just a civil cohabitation. A week could seem a little time but Hyungwon was already reaching his limit: he really tried to have a decent conversation with the other boy, but he only answered his questions with rude words or, in the worst days, didn’t even give him a proper answer and stayed silent. At first, after only three days, Hyungwon had decided to ask the direction for another room, but then he calmed down and convinced himself to give another possibility to Hyunwoo. He thought he only had to adapt to the idea of sharing a room with a stranger. It was a first time, for him that was an only child and never shared his private spaces with anyone else if not with his cats; it was also the first time, for Hyungwon, to live away from home, without his parents, in an absolutely new context where he didn’t knew anyone. He felt really anxious because he knew that he wasn’t the friendliest person on heart. He was shy and introvert, so the idea of sharing a room with someone who didn’t even make an effort to answer a simple question scared him to death. They didn’t have to talk like they always knew each other nor have dinner or study together, no, he didn’t expect that, but he thought he could at least receive a simple “hi” or a gesture of greeting when he entered the door. But he couldn’t even have that. Not a greeting, not a single word. He could only hear Hyunwoo mumbling something like “he’s back” and sigh right after, as if Hyungwon’s presence disturbed him. He couldn’t understand why Hyunwoo behaved like that. Hyungwon was sure he didn’t do anything bad! He always cleaned and never caused problems, he stayed silent and listened to his music using his ear phones. Why did Hyunwoo had to be like that to him?What really got on Hyungwon’s nerves was, indeed, the fact that he couldn’t even come up with a proper reason that could justify Hyunwoo’s behavior. if he at least knew what irritated his roommate so bad, he could have tried to fix things!

He was reading a book, when Hyunwoo entered the room and remained on the door without moving nor saying anything: «I thought you were studying in the library.»

«Is there a problem?»

«No.»

And that was it. End of the conversation. Hyungwon was a hundred percent sure that Hyunwoo wasn’t going to add anything else nor talk about something else, that evening. They were going to ignore each other like always, reciprocally giving their backs to each other because of the position their desks had, each one on an opposite wall of the room. If things hadn’t change soon, Hyungwon would never endure it. He didn’t want Hyunwoo to be his best friend nor to hang out with him, but that situation was unbearable. That evening, Hyungwon decided to silently shake his head and start to read again.

(…)

When Hyungwon came out of the shower, Hyunwoo had already went to bed. His body was facing the wall, so Hyungwon couldn’t really see if he was sleeping or checking something on his phone but it didn’t matter to him, because either way they weren’t going to have a conversation anyway. Hyungwon dried his hair with the towel and then put on the shirt he only used as a pajama, then he slipped under the covers and sighed. What a stress.

Only after a few minutes, rain started to hit the windows. Hyungwon immediately opened his eyes at the sound, looking at the wet window and hoping with all his heart that it was only going to rain and nothing else. He hated thunderstorms. He was terrified by them. Hyungwon tried to close his eyelids again. Ten minutes passed and not only the rain started to pour, but there were also thunders and lightnings. In the end, Mother Nature also added a strong wind to all that mess. Hyungwon grabbed his cellphone and put his ear phones on, starting to listen to the songs he liked the most, but nothing seemed to work for him to calm down and sleep again, not even music. So he gave up and turned it off, but didn’t took his ear phones off, trying to soften the thunderstorm noises with them. Unfortunately, the storm was so intense that he could still hear the wind. And the whole room was illuminated by lightnings.

And so he sit on the bed and ran a hand through his hair, a little wet because of his sweating already. Thunderstorms terrified him since he was a child. He felt like an idiot because he thought it was stupid to still have that phobia when he was a grown-up twenty-four-years old guy, but it was something that he really couldn’t control, something he couldn’t get over. He didn’t know from where he got that trauma, but even the lightest sound of rain and wind was enough for him to star shivering.

In the middle of the silence (with only the strong wind’s sound to break the latter) Hyunwoo talked: «What is it?»

«Oh, sorry. Did I… Did I wake you up?»

«I wasn’t sleeping.»

Hyungwon stayed silent because he didn’t want the other boy to know what was going on and think about him as a stupid and terrified child, so he went back to sleep (or at least tried to), facing the wall. But the thunderstorm seemed unstoppable. Hyungwon curled up on the bed, but then the panic attack rushed in and made all shivers and sweat. In the end, he started to cry. Everyone could think he was overreacting, but he wasn’t.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened: Hyungwon felt the mattress moving under another weight, someone laying beside him and hugging him from behind. What the hell was happening? It was obviously Hyunwoo, but…

«What are you d-…?»

«Are you afraid of thunderstorms?»

«… I am. I’m sorry, I—I’m not good at hiding my panic attacks.»

Hyunwoo didn’t talk, but he kept holding him tight like that was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. Hyungwon, despite all the problems they had until that moment, felt safe in his arms. He sighed slightly, letting himself relax in that hug; Hyunwoo’s smelled good. Really, really good. Hyungwon moved his legs a little and that clumsy move made his butt hit Hyunwoo’s crotch. He didn’t do on purpose, but…

«You know why I’m such an asshole when I’m around you?»

«I really want to know.»

«I saw you, weeks ago, at the university. It was the open day. I saw you and… I don’t know. I’m not good at talking to people I’m attracted to.»

That was totally unexpected. Like, totally. Did he hear good?

«You’re probably think it’s stupid,» said Hyunwoo.

«Yes I am. You always treat me like shit. I thought I did something wrong to you without noticing it.»

«You’re beautiful. That’s it. That’s what you did.»

«And you needed a freaking thunderstorm to tell me this?»

«How else could I put a hand here—»he started, sliding his hand under the thin fabric of Hyungwon’s boxers and lightly stroking his cock, «—without seeming a pervert?»

Hyungwon moaned, surprised by the sudden touch, landing a hand on his with a sigh. His big eyes widened, but they could only see the wall. Hyungwon’s temperature rose in a matter of seconds: embarrassed, he felt his cheeks and his ears on fire and something between his legs became really hard.

«You… You seem a pervert even now.»

«Do you want me to stop?»

«No… No, please, don’t…»

And so, Hyunwoo’s hand started to move on Hyungwon’s member, stroking it only on the highest part at first and then taking care also of the shaft; he caressed the glans with his thumb, while Hyunwoo’s teeth closed around Hyungwon’s ear, nibbling on it. Hyungwon tried to not make too many noises, fearing that some of the students in the rooms near them could hear what were they doing. Without thinking, he started moving his hips and grinding his butt on Hyunwoo’s erection.

«Do you want to…?»

«I want it so bad.»

In a matter of seconds, Hyungwon turned things around, sitting on the other boy with his hips pressing on the other’s and both their cocks itching in their boxers. They undressed fastly and all the clothes were immediately abandoned on the floor. Hyunwoo took a long moment to lay his eyes on the youngest boy and admire all his beauty. Hyungwon bended his torso and reached his roommate’s lips with his own: was all that planned? Was it even a little expected? To kiss him? To have sex with him? No.Until only a hour before he hated Hyunwoo, but now that they were in that situation and Hyungwon seriously started to look at him… Well, he was handsome as hell. And sexy. He was well built and sweet at the same time. It didn’t took a lot of time for Hyunwoo to slide inside Hyungwon’s body, but from that moment on it was nearly impossible for the youngest boy to stay silent and not making any noise. Hyunwoo touched his pretty and plumped lips and made them open, introducing two fingers inside Hyungwon’s mouth. He moved slowly but really intensely inside Hyungwon, the rain and the thunders outside the window giving him a steady rhythm with their sounds.

«H—Hyunwoo…»

«Beauty, babe—with me, will you cum with me, please?»

No other words were needed: Hyunwoo started slamming Hyungwon’s body on his own, grabbing him by the hips and giving him a new, faster, more violent rhythm. A lot of time passed and that embrace seemed infinite to them, until all ended with their orgasms, reached in the same exact moment as Hyunwoo wanted. They enjoyed it plenty, moving for a few other minutes to make it last longer, and then they gradually stopped moving. Hyungwon slipped under the covers and laid down beside Hyunwoo, staring at the blue ceiling of their room.

«Are you going to help me with my panic attacks like this? During every single thunderstorm?»

«If you’d like to… Why not?»

«… Gosh, I wish it’s gonna be a stormy winter.»


End file.
